Honesto tú, honesto yo
by Norami
Summary: No sé si el camino por el que voy es el correcto, y si te estaré haciendo sentir orgulloso o decepcionado, pero yo también quisiera ser honesto, sea que estés o no, pues sé que me escuchas, donde quiera que estés. Sasuke's POV, One-shot, Un poco de OOC


Está lloviendo y por alguna razón me acordé de Sasu .-.

No tengo idea de donde salió esto, de un de repente ya estaba hablando de Ita y dije "Bueno, a ver qué sale…"

Y pues he aquí el resultado. Disculpen a los fans que ofendí por tan fantoche trabajo -.- Insisto… la lluvia tuvo la culpa D:

xD

Es que…. Sdfghjkl Itachi ;A;

ADVERTENCIA

-Posibles spoilers (LIGERAS MENCIONES DEL MANGA)

-Sasuke's POV (Punto de vista de Sasuke)

-One-shot

-OOC (Fuera de personaje, quizás un poco, nunca he sido muy afín al emo Uchiha)

Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen.

PD: ya sé que se lo saben pero... se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios :)

**Honesto tú, honesto yo.**

Te recuerdo tan dulce como tu comida favorita, tan acogedor como el otoño, tan fresco como la lluvia.

Así es como me sentía siempre en sus brazos. Protegido, seguro.

Podría gastar todo el día con él si me era posible. No había nadie más con quien prefiriera pasar el tiempo que con él.

Desde que tengo memoria, me tomaba entre sus brazos, me guiaba durante mis primeros pasos tomándome de la mano con delicadeza, me llevaba ágilmente sobre sus hombros concediéndome mis caprichos infantiles y accedía a casi cualquier cosa que le pedía… claro que, a veces tenía que esperar.

Llueve.

El tiempo se resbala de mis manos al igual que las gotas que golpean la ventana. Inevitablemente evoco su recuerdo. Es tan afable el sentimiento que me llena el traerlo de vuelta. Ahora lo entiendo.

Y era tan especial. Siempre importante, yendo de aquí para allá en una nueva tarea, en una nueva asignación, en una nueva responsabilidad. Y yo, silenciosamente maravillado me sentía orgulloso de que alguien así fuera tan cercano, de que fuera alguien importante para mí.

Mi hermano.

Oh sí, recuerdo esas cansadas tardes de entrenamiento en las que, habiendo rogado un par de veces previamente, con la gracia que te identificaba, explicabas de forma paciente y espectacular aquellas habilidades que yo tanto deseaba aprender. Quería ser como tú. Quería que me quisieran por igual como a ti.

La lluvia me trae dolorosos recuerdos, siempre lo hace, incluso tu imagen me causa un irremediable impulso por dejar que mis ojos liberen todo ese dolor que por tanto tiempo guardé. Pero debo admitir que aún en los tiempos más penosos, siempre tu sonrisa me traía calma de alguna manera.

Extraño que me cuides, que me enseñes, que me regañes y que me digas que todo estará bien.

Hoy no puedo asegurar que estarás orgulloso de mí. No puedo saber incluso si serías capaz de perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Yo aún no puedo hacerlo.

Dulce, cada que nuestro padre exigente provocaba que me sintiera tan inferior tal que no debería formar parte del clan y tú encontrabas una manera de hacerlo regresar en sus palabras, consolarme, alegrarme.

Acogedor, siempre dispuesto a dedicarte con amor a mí. Grande y fuerte, confiable y honrado, educado y, sobre todo, cariñoso. Estar en tus brazos… no había nada que me hiciera sentir más seguro que eso.

Y fresco… he dicho como la lluvia. Siempre fuiste tranquilo, hermano. Pero supongo que lo que ahora me recuerda más a ti es la lluvia. Me recuerda a las lágrimas que derramé por ti, al recuerdo tuyo que se me escapaba de las manos como ese llanto del cielo, al golpeteo de las gotas que me tranquiliza como lo solía hacer tu sonrisa, pero el frio y triste cielo me recuerda lo que inevitable y terriblemente nos deparaba el destino.

Te extraño. Y lo siento.

Lo que más extraño es cada que golpeabas mi frente, diciéndome que la próxima vez me acompañarías, o ayudarías. Nunca olvidaré esa sensación.

Pero no te preocupes, Itachi, ya he dejado de llorar, pocas veces lo hice y en ellas desahogué lo que debía. Ahora sólo puedo recordarte como el ejemplar y afectuoso hermano que fuiste, y siempre me lamentaré por no haberte apreciado como tal.

¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que siempre serías mi hermano? ¿La última vez que me golpeaste la frente y dijiste que ya no habría otra vez? Son dolorosos e importantes recuerdos para mí, marcas, cicatrices imborrables de mi alma.

Pero me siento afortunado de haber podido escuchar una vez de tu boca, de manera honesta y clara, lo que sentías por mí, y créeme que nunca olvidaré.

No sé si el camino por el que voy es el correcto, y si te estaré haciendo sentir orgulloso o decepcionado, pero yo también quisiera ser honesto, sea que tú estés o no, pues sé que me escuchas, donde quiera que estés.

Así que también seré honesto, Itachi. Fuiste una carga demasiado dolorosa, que me llenó de odio y miseria por mucho tiempo, pero después de un tiempo comprendí… todo. Después de un tiempo comprendí que aún en esos oscuros momentos de soledad siempre te tuve en mente y nunca pude olvidar a ese ejemplar hermano mayor que tuve en mi infancia. Nunca podré olvidar el desgarrador dolor que me causó tu pérdida ni la calma que me causó tu ternura, cuántas veces deseé ser fuerte para haber sido capaz de protegerte. Siempre tuvimos diferencias, peleas e incluso tragedias que provocaron una barrera tan amplia entre nosotros. Aún así, nisan, supongo que entiendo las últimas palabras que me dijiste porque yo me siento igual.

Te quiero hermano mayor.


End file.
